L'espoir en enfer
by Takoyaki-Otaku-Chan
Summary: Seule dans le noir, en boule, je me mets à pleurer, crier. Un cri qui se perd dans les ténèbres sans que personne ne l'entende. Je le promets, ceux-ci seront mes dernières larmes, je te le promets… *Gakuen Alice et les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas. Seuls la principale et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai dû créé pour la cohérence de l'histoire m'appartiennent.
1. Chapter 1

Je viens de descendre de la voiture avec ma valise mauve qui traine derrière moi. Un voile nostalgique me couvre le visage. Il n'y a pas longtemps que j'ai quitté ma famille, mes amis et mon quartier adoré pour venir dans une école...ou plutôt une académie nommé Académie Alice. Mes larmes ont déjà été toutes versées… et séchées. Un doux vent frais fait danser mes longs cheveux noirs dans mon dos. Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers voltigeant dans les airs annoncent l'arrivée du printemps. En uniforme, le ruban bleu bien mis, j'étais absorbée dans mes pensées quand une voix autoritaire m'appelle. Je me retourne suivi du mouvement gracieux de ma chevelure.

* * *

À l'administration, on me fait entrer par l'immense porte imposante, afin de passer de tas d'examens à l'intérieur.

Les pas de mes 2 accompagnateurs à cravate ne retentissent pas sur le tapis déposé dans le corridor que nous venons d'emprunter. Je maintiens leur cadence jusqu'à une porte de fer. Moins imposante que la porte de l'administration mais tout de même. Les deux hommes qui me servent de guide se posent chacun d'un côté de la porte et frappent avant d'ouvrir pour me laisser entrer. Seule, je pénètre dans la pièce blanche en laissant ma valise à la porte. On venait juste de vérifier son contenu avec plus d'attention qu'à l'aéroport. Je suppose qu'on a plus besoin de le vérifier encore une fois.

Je m'assois sur le petit tabouret situé dans une pièce fermée. Seule une fenêtre de verre magique me permet de voir le scientifique qui se chargeait d'évaluer mon Alice. C'était comme être dans une chambre de studio pour enregistrer la voix ou pour la radio. Sauf qu'à la différence près, on ne s'intéressait pas à ma voix.

- Hoshiyo Hana, 14 ans, Alice des quatre élémentaires. Famille originaire de Tokyo. Fille unique, commence le scientifique le nez dans sa feuille. Oh... tiens, niveau Alice indéterminé. Bon, parfait, c'est ce qu'on va découvrir aujourd'hui.

Il prend place devant une machine reliée à la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Il commence par cliquer quelques boutons, lever des manettes. Par la suite, il se place sur me micro et me dit : « Rentre dans la salle que je vais te désigner.» Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il pèse sur un bouton rouge. Une porte s'ouvre dans la pièce où j'étais, différentes de celle où j'étais entrée. Me levant de mon tabouret, je m'avance vers l'entrée secrète. Une gigantesque salle blanche s'ouvre à moi.

- Bien, tu dois maintenant utiliser ton Alice...enfin tes Alice pour détruire les pantins dans le fond de la pièce. Je voudrais vérifier que tes quatre élémentaires ont différents modes comme défense, attaque ou technique spéciale. En même temps je vais évaluer ton niveau Alice pour ensuite te donner un rand étoilé et une classe RTA. C'est parti!

J'observe les quatre pantins à sept mètres de moi. Je me demande si chaque pantin servait à évaluer chacun de mes Alice. Je finis par hausser les épaules et me mets en position.

Je ferme les yeux pour trouver la concentration. Un vent mystérieux souffle à mes pieds. Soudain, j'ouvre mes yeux violets changés en couleur argentée. Au même moment, le vent que je préparais se lance vers le premier pantin au mouvement de mon bras tendu. Le pantin se déchire. La couleur de mes yeux tourne au vert. Des lianes sortent de terre pour réduire le pantin en miette. Cette fois, mes prunelles sont rouge-orangé. Une flamme brûlante se matérialise, s'intensifier et faire disparaître le jouet. Finalement, les yeux bleus saphir, j'envoie la dernière projection. De l'eau. Celle-ci pulvérise carrément le pauvre petit pantin de paille.

- Bien, d'accord, c'est beau. Mais je sais que tu peux faire plus. Tu as des techniques secrètes ?

-Non, réponds-je avec assurance. Je ne connais pas trop bien mes Alice.

La vérité, c'est que je ne n'ai utilisé mon Alice que quelques fois dans ma vie. Et à chaque fois, c'était par pure hazard.

-Bon. C'est correct. Je t'ai évalué. Rejoins-moi maintenant.

La communication se coupe. Je me dirige vers la porte en époussetant mon uniforme neuf. Retournée dans la pièce de temps tôt, j'attends le scientifique. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se pointe et me donne un dossier dans une pochette brune. Il me conseille de le donner à mon professeur principal et de le lire personnellement quand je serais dans ma nouvelle chambre.

* * *

Devant le dortoir du collège, je constate qu'il était immense. Bien plus que celui du primaire. Une personne se tient debout près de la porte d'entrée. Mon professeur principal sûrement. Celui-ci s'avance vers moi.

-Bonjour Hana. Bienvenue à l'Académie Alice!

-Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Len Daiki. Je suis ton professeur principal. Viens, je vais te faire visiter le dortoir. Ensuite, tu disposeras de 30 minutes pour de préparer afin de commencer les cours.

-Oui M. Daiki.

Par la suite, on m'entraine vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

Dans une chambre qui est désormais la mienne, je commence par m'assoir sur le lit. La valise déposée sous celui-ci, je me dis que j'allais commencer à placer mes affaires plus tard. C'est alors, que je me souviens que je devais donner l'enveloppe à M. Daiki. Je prends délicatement l'enveloppe dans mes mains. Curieuse, je l'ouvre.

Nom: Hana Hoshiyo

Âge: 14 ans

Alice: Feu, eau, terre, vent, *.

Classe: Groupe A du Collège.

Professeur Principal: Len Daiki

Rang étoilé: Triple

RTA: Psy

[...]

Un truc clochait. Pourquoi mes quatre Alice ont un Astérix? Est-ce qu'on soupçonne quelque chose avec mes Alice? Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Avec un soupir, j'entrepris de défaire ma valise et d'arranger cette pièce de façon à me sentir un peu plus chez moi. Il n'y avait pas quelques heures que je suis rentrée à l'Académie que me voilà déjà entouré de mystère. On peut dire que j'en ai entendu des rumeurs. Plusieurs parlaient d'une prison où on mettait les gens anormaux. Les parents ne pouvaient venir les voir et même les lettres sont vérifiées. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Depuis qu'_elle_ était partie en me laissant seule, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'acharnerais sur des choses qui me sont sans importances. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était _elle_. En soupirant, soigneusement, je sors de ma valise mes vêtements, mes livres préférés, mes albums photos et mes autres effets personnels. Je me lève pour me diriger vers une porte qui semblait être celle de la garde-robe. En effet. J'y accroche aussi les autres pièces d'uniformes qu'on m'avait données plus tôt. Très vite, les murs et les étagères de ma table de travail se remplissent de mes trucs. Je ramasse un sac à terre et engouffre à l'intérieur un étui à crayon et des cahiers. Mon horaire sur mon bureau, j'étire la main pour la prendre. Le reste du matériel était fourni par l'école. Mes manuels m'attendent sûrement dans la classe. Après avoir pris l'enveloppe, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour aller à la rencontre de M. Daiki qui m'attendait patiemment.

- Monsieur, j'ai oublié de vous donner cela, lui dis-je en tendant l'enveloppe.

-Oh! Ce n'est rien. Merci de t'en être souvenu. On m'avait déjà donné l'information alors tu peux garder cette enveloppe précieusement.

Je ne réponds pas. J'hoche juste la tête en baissant les yeux. C'est ainsi, que M. Daiki m'entraine avec lui vers la voiture qui nous a amené ici pour nous diriger vers le collège. J'allais commencer définitivement ma vie à l'Académie Alice.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Devant ma nouvelle classe, je reste neutre d'apparence. Mais dans le fond, je suis étonnée. C'est vraiment une classe aux regards de mépris. Personne ne faisait attention à personne. Leurs yeux, sont sois posés sur leur document, sois sur autres choses qu'ils font en-dessous du bureau. Des rebelles. Un coin de ma bouche s'étirait en sourire sadique. Des rebelles. J'en étais une au paravent, c'était avant de rencontrer Mei...une amie qui m'était très précieuse…

- Bon! Silence je vous prie, Commence M. Daiki en tapant des mains.

Le silence arrive peu après. Sauf exception de quelques garçons qui ricanaient au fond de la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève à l'Académie Alice. Présente-toi, Hana, annonce-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Hoshiyo, Hana…

Avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, des questions sont lancées. On se met à m'attaquer d'interrogation :

-Quelle est ton Alice?

-Quel âge as-tu?

-C'est quoi ton rang étoilé?

-Tu es originaire d'où?

-Dit? C'est quoi ton Alice?

Sans me délaisser de mon visage de marbre, je reste muette. Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils sont trop bruyants pour m'entendre … En fait, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur répondre. À quoi bon, je ne vais pas essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils m'acceptent. Je préfère restée neutre. La fille qui reste toujours dans son coin, qui étudie bien. Ça serait l'image que je veux donner de moi. Désolée, je radotte.

Soudainement, une voix autoritaire ramène la classe sous contrôle. M. Daiki, avec un soupir, tape des mains et ordonne à tout le monde de se taire. La plupart se tut. Seuls quelques individus chuchotent encore, brisant le silence.

Je crois que sans l'intervention de M. Daiki, je serais restée là à rien faire en attendant que l'assaut s'arrête. Bah! On aurait juste manqué une partie du cours :

-Allons, une question à la fois! Les recommande l'enseignant.

Une petite fille lève la main et demande :

-Quelle est ton Alice?

Je garde le silence. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui réponds avec une voix monotone :

-Les quatre élémentaires.

Un murmure s'élève dans la classe. On s'étonne que j'aie 4 Alice. C'était quasiment une première. Ce genre de cas était rare. Pour tout dire, je n'ai qu'un seul Alice. Mais cet Alice possède plusieurs propriétés qui me permettent d'utiliser ce que les autres croient être d'autres Alice.

- Et ton rand étoilé? Lança un gars dans le fond.

- Triple, je crois.

Ce n'est pas très impressionnant comme rang étoilé pour une collégienne. Mais le fait que j'ai une étoile de plus que la normal du niveau, me positionne dans la catégorie des *_bolés,_ mais pas des surdoués. Avant que d'autres questions ne se mettent à me submerger d'interrogation, M. Daiki annonça : «Bon ça suffit les questions, vous les lui poseriez à la pause.»

Il m'indiqua une place au fond avec un grand sourire d'encouragement. En marchant vers mon nouveau bureau, je sens des regards curieux, méprisants se poser sur moi. Certains me disent bonjour en chemin; auxquelles je réponds avec un petit sourire et un coup d'œil. Au fond, je me glisse sur le banc (oui, ce n'est pas des bureaux séparés, mais des bancs et des longues tables.) En-dessous de la surface de la table, je distingue une planche baissée. Cela servait sûrement à mettre des livres et les cahiers.

Le cours commence alors. Je n'ai pas de mal à suivre à date. Tout me semble cohérent. Heureusement qu'avant de venir à l'Académie, j'ai toujours bien étudié ma matière et travaillé d'arrache-pied. Durant le cours, je sens des yeux se retournés dans ma direction. Il y en avait qui ricanent dans leur coin.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec ces petits chenapans, pense-je.

* * *

Les premiers cours de la matinée n'étaient pas si pires. Au fur et à mesure, les enseignants me donnaient le matériel nécessaire pour leur cours et quelques devoirs supplémentaires afin de pourvoir rattraper la matière que j'ai manqué. À la pause, quelques personnes sont venues me parler, essayant de m'intégrer au groupe. Je les ai repoussées gentiment en prétendant devoir aller voir quelqu'un. Les questions m'énervent. Je n'avais guère besoin de cela.

Durant que je marche à l'extérieur, je vois dans le fond de la cour arrière une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus glacials. Elle se fait intimidée par deux garçons. Je les reconnais. Ce sont les mêmes qui m'ont regardé croche tout le long de la matinée. Je m'intéresse alors à la jeune fille que je voyais de dos. Curieuse, je m'approche un peu. C'est alors que quand elle se retourne, mon cœur s'arrête un instant. Ce visage me semblait atrocement familier. Une image me vient en mémoire. Une jeune fille au sourire radieuse. Mei. Elle avait les yeux de Mei. De beaux yeux bleus profonds. Une image me vient en tête. Un souvenir.

_Mei se tenait à côté de moi sur une balançoire. Nous mangions une glace. Quand tout d'un coup, Mei s'est mis à courir. Elle était allée s'interposer dans une bagarre d'enfant du primaire. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait répondu :_

_-Quand j'étais petite, je me faisais souvent intimider. Et personne ne venait me sauver. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes vivent ce que j'ai vécu…_

En temps normal, j'aurais retourné ma tête en prétendant n'avoir rien vue. Sauf que cette fois-ci, une rage incontrôlable grandit et s'emplit dans mon cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'on maltraitait mon amie. Alors, je m'avance vers eux les yeux lançant des couteaux. En me remarquant, un d'entre eux s'écria d'un ton moqueur :

-Oh! Si ce n'est pas la nouvelle! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire?

Sans répondre, je me place entre la jeune fille et ces deux idiots.

-Oh… Tu veux protéger la princesse glaçon? En étant nouvelle, je comprends que tu ignores qui elle est, remarque le blond.

Silence…

-Tu nous méprises? Tu ne manques pas de cran!

-Je n'ai juste rien à dire à des idiots de votre calibre, dis-je finalement les yeux plantés dans les leurs.

-Tu cherches à te battre? C'est vrai que tu as 4 Alice? Moi je crois que ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour

impressionner les gens, crache l'autre, celui aux cheveux en broussaille.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, ricane le blond en fonçant soudainement sur moi.

Par réflexe, je tends le bras et un feu violent se matérialise. Ma colère se mélange à mon Alice, l'amplifiant. Entre les flammes, on peut distinguer mes prunelles rouges et ma chevelure dansante dans les flammes sans brûler. J'ai l'air d'une sorcière. J'en suis sûre.

Surpris, le blond tend aussi les bras. Un mur invisible se matérialise. Un champ de force. Il empêche mon Alice de les atteindre. L'endroit où le feu touche la paroi du bouclier émet des étincelles multicolores. C'est digne d'un spectacle sortit tout droit d'un roman fantastique.

- Woah! J'ai eu peur! Bien joué Kujaku! Lance son coéquipier dans le champ de force.

Kujaku? Ce nom lui va à merveille. Un paon. Fier et idiot.

- Va-s'y Kaze! Donne-lui une bonne leçon, ricane Kujaku.

Avant même que je puisse réagir, une force inconnue me tire du sol. Mes pieds quittent terre. Je me mets à flotter dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol. La soudaine attaque me confuse. Je lâche prise. Mon feu Alice se dissout. Je compris, un peu tard, que ce fameux Kaze a le pouvoir de la télékinésie.

Des fous rires s'emparent des deux prétentieux. Ils riaient de me moi. Puis, la force se relâche et je m'écrase sur l'herbe. Une douleur aigue me pique le bras sur lequel je suis tombée. En me relevant sur mes coudes, je les fuse du regard. ARGH! Ils vont me le payer…

Sans demander mon reste. Mes prunelles virent au vert. Quand leur visage moqueur se tort en horreur, je comprends que j'avais réussi. Les racines des arbres environnantes se sont allongées sous mon contrôle. Sorties de terre, elles en sont emprises aux garçons; les entourant pour bien les maintenir en place. Emprisonnés, ils font pitié.

Je me relève en époussetant mon uniforme. Je finis toujours les bagarres avec des vêtements pleins de poussières et de saleté. Un sourire diabolique collé sur le visage. Je m'approche d'eux d'un pas assuré. Plus je m'avance, plus les tentacules brunes se resserrent. Tant pis pour l'image d'une élève parfaite et discrète. Ce n'est pas moi ça. Je préfère être celle qui est rebelle et bête.

- HEY! QUE FAITES-VOUS? Crie une voix.

Un surveillant accourt. En voyant les deux élèves prisonniers de mon Alice, il se retourne vers moi. Il exige des explications. Je n'en avais pas à lui fournir. Je m'en contre balance des punitions. J'avais fait que je devais faire. Mon silence enrage l'adulte. Il me prend par le bras pour m'entrainer avec lui à l'admission. Je me dégage avec un coup sec. Dès mon premier jour ici, et je me mets déjà le pied dans le plâtre. Génial. Sans réfléchir, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes. Je suis dans le trouble jusqu'au cou. Bah! Ce n'est rien. Je me suis amusée.

Presque rendue à l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus proche, une voix au loin crie :

- Attends!

J'arrête de courir. C'était la jeune fille de toute à l'heure. Je l'avais oublié. Elle s'approche de moi en tremblant un peu.

-Euh… Je tenais à te remercier… bredouille-t-elle essoufflée en fixant le plancher, tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de m'aider. Je suis habituée à ça. Mais le fait que tu es venue me sauver me réchauffe le cœur. Merci.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce visage, même cette voix ressemble à celle de Mei. Vraiment étrange. On dirait une sœur jumelle. Sans trop réfléchir, même si cela paraît vraiment bizarre, je dis :

- Je m'appelle Hoshiyo, Hana. Alice des quatre élémentaires. Dernière année du collège. Ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi c'est Ibaragi, Nobara. Alice de la glace. Aussi en dernière année. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Ibaragi. Mei aussi portait ce nom. Mei Ibaragi. Est-ce une coïncidence ou… Ne me dit pas que…

* * *

_«Dans un bureau du bâtiment de l'admission, un jeune enfant…enfin…un homme à l'apparence d'enfant se tient là, debout devant l'immense fenêtre. Un homme rentre dans la pièce avec un dossier dans les mains._

_-M. Le directeur, voici le rapport de l'incident, dit-il avant de donner l'enveloppe à l'enfant qui se trouve à être le directeur du primaire._

_Celui-ci parcourt les pages avec une rapidité incroyable._

_-Cette petite est intéressante. J'aimerais bien la faire travailler pour mon compte. J'aime avoir plusieurs cartes en mains… susurre-t-il._

_Sur la première page, on peut distinguer une photo et des informations générales. La photo montre une jeune fille à la longue chevelure onyx et aux yeux violets. À côté de l'image se trouve un nom : Hoshiyo Hana.»_

…

* * *

* Bolé : En terme québécois; adjectif désignant une personne intelligente, brillante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre! L'école et le manque d'inspiration... Désolée.**

* * *

Depuis l'autre jour, où j'ai donné une bonne raclé aux deux idiots, des rumeurs ont passé disant que j'étais dangereuse. Ceux qui croient à la rumeur m'évitent. Cela m'arrange bien. Tant pis pour mon image de fille discrète, j'opte pour celle qui est rebelle.

De plus, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Nobara. Elle est une jeune fille tout à fait charmante à l'aspect fragile. Son Alice de glace très puissant lui cause énormément de problème au niveau de l'intégration au sein de la classe. Elle se fait souvent mettre de côté, car on craint son pouvoir. Il y a quelques rares fois qu'on lui parle, mais juste pour des reproches ou des mots désobligeants. Ses seuls amis sont des élèves de sa classe RTA, les Dangereux.

En parlant de cours RTA, le mien est PSY. Une classe silencieuse, plate et incroyablement théorique. Je sais! Ça ne se dit pas, mais c'est la vérité! Les prochaines fois, je compte peut-être ne pas aller au cours… Enfin, si j'en ai envie…

Revenons à Nobara. Après notre rencontre un peu improvisé, j'ai constaté qu'elle était dans le même groupe que moi. À la première journée de classe, lorsque je me présentais, je ne l'avais pas du tout remarquée. Bah! Je ne portais pas non plus attention à mon entourage ce jour-là.

Mais de jour en jour, la ressemblance que Nobara a avec Mei me surprend. Les cheveux grisâtres (sauf que ceux de Mei sont beaucoup plus courts). Les prunelles bleu-marin. Le plus incroyable c'est son visage enfantin. On dirait quasiment des jumelles identiques. De plus, son nom de famille est le même que celui de Mei. Je n'ai pas encore demandé à ma nouvelle amie ce point qui me tracasse. J'attends le moment propice.

Enfin, bref, on se parle de plus en plus, et on se rapproche de plus en plus.

Je marche tranquillement dans le corridor lors d'une pause. Toute seule dans ma bulle, je me dirige vers mon prochain cours, celui de science. Nobara a été convoqué à l'admission durant la période précédente. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète. Je suppose que c'est rien de grave.

Puisque j'étais dans l'aile A, et que je dois me rendre dans l'aile en face, afin de sauver du temps, je décide de travers la cours de l'aile A. Tout en m'approchant du pavillon, je constate qu'il était déjà très tard. Il faut que je me dépêche!

Je m'engage dans le pavillon quand un bruit d'objet qui tombe résonne dans le corridor que je venais tout juste d'entrer. Je tourne sur moi-même pour voir si je n'avais pas laisser tomber quoi que ça soit.

- Que vois-je là? Demande une fille derrière en brandissant un coffre de velours.

Je me retourne vivement. Une jeune fille de mon âge, à l'air grossier me sourit avec malice. Avant répondre, je constate qu'elle n'était pas seule. Plusieurs garçons l'entourent. Parmi eux, je reconnue certains qui m'ont donné du fil à retordre tout au long de la semaine. En voyant ma précieuse boîte en possession de ces trouble-fêtes, l'horreur s'affiche sur mon visage. Je comprends que ça n'allait pas être facile de reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Ils vont sûrement bien s'amuser en me torturant. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de les laisser faire. Avec une rage grandissante, je m'approche d'un pas lent et déterminé.

-Rendez-moi ça! Ordonne-je.

Ils éclatent tous de rire.

- Je ne plaisante pas! Rendez la moi, répète-je.

Mais ils continuent à faire comme si j'étais pas là. Des murmures s'élèvent comme s'ils planifiaient quelque chose. La petite boîte passe de main en main jusqu'à ce que je la perde de vue. Pas pour longtemps. Un garçon s'approche bien tranquille. Je le reconnais. Kujaku. Le même qui avait intimidé avec son ami, Nobara.

- Que contient cette boîte? Sourit-il en me montrant mon trésor le plus précieux.

- Rien qui te concerne, rétorque-je avec mépris.

Irrité, un rire froid se fait entendre. Avant que je puisse réagir, il ouvre le couvercle.

- Oh! S'écrit-il.

De cette main sale, il déloge la chaîne argentée de son lit; suivit d'un pendentif de la même couleur en forme de flocon de neige, aux motifs compliqués, accrochée au collier.

Soudain, à la vue de cette scène, quelque chose en moi explose. Mes prunelles virent vert. En poussant un cri de rage, je fais un mouvement brusque de la main en avançant d'un pas. Une onde inconnue parcourt la cours. Tout d'un coup, le sol se met à trembler. Plusieurs, effrayés, prennent la poudre d'escampette. Ceux qui sont assez courageux pour rester se prépare à se battre; Kujaku et compris.

La charge envoyée, des racines venant tout droit du sol grossissent et serpentent quand elles sortent de leur cercueil. D'un geste de la main, je leur ordonne de m'amener la boîte. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. À mes ordres, les tentacules végétaux s'enroulent autour des membres de Kujaku.

-Ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois, annonce-t-il.

À ces mots, un champ protecteur m'entoure fermement jusqu'à ce que je lâche l'emprise de l'élément de la terre. Bonne stratégie. Un champ de force inversé. J'ai appris les propriétés de cette technique de combat lors d'un de mes cours RTA. J'ai écouté ce que l'enseignant avait expliqué à mon voisin de table. Ce que j'ai compris du stratège est qu'en m'entourant d'un champ protecteur inversé, ils pouvaient m'envoyer des attaques sans que je riposte.

Mais à ma grande surprise, le champ disparait. À la place, on lance des boules qui ressemblent à des pétards. Aussitôt fracassées au sol, les boules délivrent un gaz vert émeraude dans l'air formant un brouillard épais. Le bruit d'un quelqu'un qui s'approche s'intensifie.

Ils auraient pu juste me mettre KO en m'enfermant dans le champ inversé! Alors pourquoi avoir détruit la prison? C'est alors que la réponse me vient en tête. Ils désirent s'amuser encore un peu. Prouver leur bravoure en gagnant contre la Surper-Alice-au-4-Pourvoirs. Les idiots.

Stressée de ne pas voir mon ennemi, je me concentre en appelant le filet d'énergie magique que je ressens à chaque utilisation de mon Alice. Quand je tiens finalement prise, je tire doucement le lien de mon cœur vers mes doigts, puis vers tout mon corps. Mes prunelles tournées aux argentées, j'ordonne au vent de dissiper la fumée. D'un mouvement lent de la main droite, je pousse sur l'atmosphère de côté.

La vue dégagée, je constate qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de moi. À l'aide d'un vif coup d'œil, je distingue ma chaîne toujours aux mains de Kujaku. Ces idiots ont l'air ébahis. Mais revenant de leur surprise, ils s'attaquent à moi sans merci.

Heureusement que j'ai déjà eu des cours d'autodéfense et de karaté. Certains dont l'Alice ne leur sert pas à grand-chose lors des combats corps à corps, tentent de m'immobiliser avec de coups de poings et des prises classiques d'attaque. Ceux-là, je réussis à les mettre hors état de nuire en les assommant à moitié. Pour les Alice qui chargent avec leur pouvoir, je tente du mieux que je le peux de riposter. Disons que c'est un peu dur puisqu'ils sont 7 contre 1. Très vite, je me fatigue. Sentant mon énergie chuté affreusement, je réfléchis à toute allure. Des coups se font. J'en ai reçu plusieurs un peu partout : visage, bras, jambes, etc. Mais soudain, une idée me travers l'esprit.

Un garçon aux cheveux bleus marins fond sur moi en un saut de plus d'un mètre ; une potion à la main. Malheureusement pour lui, mon plan était fait. Avec un sourire diabolique dressé au visage, je matérialise une vague assez puissante pour le faire dévier et le mettre à terre KO. Je remercie les cours ennuyeux de PSY pour avoir appris ces techniques.

Ne m'arrêtant pas là, je me retourne vers Kujaku. Ma seule priorité est mon pendentif. Du même élément apparait une autre attaque d'eau. La tête dans la vague, il retient son souffle pour ne pas avaler de l'eau. Comme je ne le lâchais pas, il comprit ce que je voulais. Alors, préférant être tous les deux soient dans la sauce que de me laisser gagner, il lance de toutes ses forces mon trésor dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

À la vue du pendentif s'envoler dangereusement dans les airs, je m'élance afin de la rattraper en oubliant complètement ma bataille. Ma main réussit à attraper le pendentif avant qu'il ne se fracasse à terre. Sans même me laisser le temps de crier victoire, une ombre s'abat sur moi.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une des pièces du quartier où vivait le directeur, Nobara et son mentor discutent de certaines choses. La jeune fille inquiète supplie Persona.

- Persona, s'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne chez les Dangereux.

- Mais dit-moi Nobara, demande Persona, n'as-tu jamais voulu avoir une camarade dans la classe dangereuse?

- Là n'est pas le point! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse encore plus méprisée par les autres…

Il l'arrête en déposant une main sur la tête de la collégienne. Il lui explique que c'était déjà trop tard pour cela. De un, le directeur avait décidé; de deux, elle se fait déjà rejeter par les autres Alice. Ça ne changera en rien au fait qu'elle rentre chez les Dangereux. Elle se tut, mais refuse toujours de laisser tomber. Elle doit prévenir Hana avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe dans un piège soigneusement tendu par le directeur…

Ce que la princesse glaçon ignore, c'est que l'irréparable est déjà fait…

Hana s'est fait prendre…

* * *

Après ma capture, avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passe, on m'entraine de force dans la voiture. Des grosses mains brusques me tiennent les bras pour que toute résistance soit inutile. Je fus littéralement jetée dans le siège arrière. On claque la porte tout de suite après.

Je me retrouve sur le chemin de l'administration sous peu. Les deux hommes aux lunettes de soleil restent silencieux tout le long du petit voyage. En regardant la fenêtre, où les arbres des nombreux parcs défilent à toute allure derrière en même temps que nous avançons. Qu'allait-on me faire? J'avais en quelque sorte attaqué des élèves…et cela était le 2e cas. Je crois que je vais être punie. Bah, tant pis. On n'allait pas m'empêcher d'être moi-même, le pendentif serré contre mon cœur.

Je me répète ceci jusqu'à me retrouver devant une porte-double devant laquelle s'est posté deux gardes en veston-cravate. C'est ainsi, avec la tête haute, que je m'engouffre dans le bureau du directeur. On m'ouvre les portes. Mon visage se fige. Dans cette vaste pièce, il n'y avait pas juste le fameux directeur à la taille très petite, mais aussi plusieurs individus étranges debout en rangé près d'un homme…ou une femme, masqué. Une petite crainte se faufile dans mon cœur. Quelle serait l'ampleur de ma punition? Il y a trop de personnes dans cette salle pour un simple discours de reproche. Étais-ce si grave? C'est alors que le petit homme au fond se retourne vers moi. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ces yeux noirs aux regards mauvais me semblaient tellement plus vieux et mature. Cet enfant n'en était sûrement pas un. Après tout même si un enfant est surdoué, on ne peut tout simplement pas lui donner le poste de directeur. Avant de pouvoir en penser plus, il prend la parole.

- Hana, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis le directeur du primaire.

Une chose cloche juste. C'est le directeur du primaire et non celui du collège…Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a amené ici? Je suis du collège!

-On m'a dit que tu étais une rebelle qui a causé plusieurs batailles Alice en quelques jours…

Je garde le silence. Je n'ose pas me dresser contre cet homme qui me donne la chair de poule.

- C'est ainsi qu'avec le consentement de la Princesse du Collège, la directrice, je t'accueille aujourd'hui parmi les Dangereux.

À ces mots, je ne bronche pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer si j'étais chez les Psy ou chez les Dangereux. Ce n'est qu'un autre groupe RTA. Mais le sourire diabolique dressé sur les lèvres du directeur me fait vite hésiter. Étais-ce si différent?

- Pour tout te dire, cette classe est différente des autres. Elle travaille dans l'ombre pour servir l'Académie. En d'autres mots, on vous assigne des missions afin d'enquêter ou protéger certaines personnes ou organismes. C'est une façon d'exploiter des Alice que tout le monde nit le potentiel ou dont la puissance est trop forte pour que les gens de bas niveau le supporte.

Surprise, je risque une phrase :

- Mais, je viens à peine d'entrer à l'Académie. Je ne connais pas très bien mon Alice. Je ne serais jamais apte à faire ces missions…

Un geste de la main me fait coupe en plein milieu de ma phrase. Le directeur secoue la tête.

- Non non, je t'assure! Tu as un très bon potentiel. À ce que je vois, tu contrôles très bien tes Alice. Les cours de PSY ne sont-ils pas ennuyeux? Ne voudrais-tu pas plus de liberté et d'action?

- Pas vraiment, réponds-je sans le regarder en face, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on me transfert…

- Tu as fait 2 scandales, dit-il sans me laisser le temps de finir, Tu es donc désignée comme trouble contre le bon fonctionnement de l'Académie. De plus, avec tes 4 élémentaires, tu pourras remplir plusieurs missions intéressantes. Assez parlé, je dois encore te parler de certains détails concernant…

- Je refuse! M'écris-je vivement.

-Pardon? S'indigne M. Le Directeur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit oui. Je refuse de travailler pour vous.

Je n'avais aucune raison pour ne pas le faire, mais je n'aimais juste pas le visage et le regard escroc de ce crapaud. Mais je me rends très vite compte de mon erreur.

- Je voulais de demander de manière aimable de bien vouloir entrer parmi les Dangereux. Tu ne me laisse donc le choix, soupire-t-il.

- Rui, pourrais-tu enseigner à notre jeune recrue les bonnes manières? Demande-t-il, en se retournant vers un garçon aux cheveux blond et à la moue féminine; avec un air un peu frustré.

Sans crier gare, ce fameux Rui s'élance dans ma direction. En un claquement de doigt, il se retrouve devant moi. Il me dépasse de plus d'une tête. Une fumée noire d'encre se matérialise autours de lui. Craignant pour ma vie, instinctivement, d'un mouvement de droite à gauche, un mur de feu apparait en me séparant de lui; juste à temps. Surpris, Rui recule un peu.

-Ho, voilà quelque chose d'assez familier… murmure le directeur.

Je ne prête plus attention aux mots. Je me concentre sur mon mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire cela? Je ne pourrais jamais tenir très longtemps ainsi.

Rui étouffe un rire.

-Cela ne te servira à rien.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Hana. Rui possède l'Alice de la malédiction, annonce M. Le directeur, un mur de feu ne changera rien.

Alice de la malédiction? Comment maudissait-il ses victimes? Qu'est-ce que maudire veut dire pour lui? Ne comprenant pas ce qui allait m'arriver, je me retourne vers le lycéen.

- Tu me fais penser à un papillon. Libre, fragile, forte. Alors voici la marque que je te donne, rit Rui.

Aussitôt, la fumée onyx traverse mon mur sans peine. Des mots incompréhensifs s'échappent des lèvres de Rui alors que la fumée serpentée me lèche le dos, au centre de mes omoplates. Soudain, une vive douleur par de cet endroit. J'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un couteau dans le dos et qui transperce mon cœur par le fait même. Je m'écroule par terre en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et de contenir le mal. Le feu se volatilise.

C'est donc de cette façon qu'il mettait des marques dites des symboles des maudits. En me fichant du mal qui me lacère, je me relève avec beaucoup d'effort sur mes coudes en lançant un regard de meurtrier au lycéen.

-Oh! Quelle est la signification de ce regard? Tu veux résister? Demande Rui.

-Monsieur le directeur? Poursuit-il à l'intention de Kuonji.

-Fait ce que tu veux, sourit-il.

C'est alors que le couteau invisible dans mon dos se met à tourner dans la plaie sans blessure visible. Un cri monte dans ma gorge, mais je refuse de le laisser s'échapper. Je ne leur donnerais pas le plaisir me voir torturée. En me voyant retenir de toutes mes forces l'expression de la douleur, Rui ressert son emprise sur ma nouvelle marque maudite. Sans pourvoir m'en empêcher, un gémissement glisse de mes lèvres. Des larmes me montent aux yeux.

Alors qu'un voile noir m'enveloppe ma vue, j'entends au loin une voix familière m'appeler.

- HANA!

L'image de Mei me vient en mémoire. Mais doucement, son image disparait et fait place à Nobara qui se met entre Rui et moi.

Puis, c'est le noir.


End file.
